Aftermath of a Wish
by Aurora Nightstar
Summary: After Richard wished the charmed ones back to life, Prue was also resurrected, but can Chris and the charmed ones stop her from just dying again?


This is basically a stand alone. It takes place immediately after I Dream of Phoebe.  
  
A woman lied trapped in a box with no light and very little air. She struggled but it was no use. She was trapped. She fell unconscious.  
  
"There may still be hope for you yet," Phoebe told Chris.  
  
"Yeah, right!" Chris responded.  
  
A dark haired woman suddenly appeared. "Help me Phoebe," she said. "I am trapped in some kind of box. There is not light, no way out, I can't even stand up. There is hardly any air."  
  
"Oh my god!!" Phoebe said. She grabbed Chris. "Cemetery, now!"  
  
"What the?" Chris said.  
  
"No talking, just orbing!" Phoebe said. Chris orbed Phoebe to the cemetery. The woman also disappeared.  
  
Chris orbed in beside the trapped woman and orbed her out. She caught her breath. "Thank you, who ever you are." She said to Chris. Then she turned to Phoebe. "Did we save the doctor?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe looked stunned. "What? No Prue, we didn't." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Prue?" Chris questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Prue this is Chris. Chris, Prue," Phoebe said.  
  
"He is a white lighter, I take it?" Prue responded.  
  
"Not exactly, long story," Phoebe said. "Let's just go back to the manor and I will explain everything."

* * *

All three returned to the manor. "Prue, why don't you go take a shower?" Phoebe suggested. Prue went up stairs.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what is going on?" Chris asked Phoebe.  
  
"Richard wished the charmed ones alive again. It must have saved Prue too because she is also a charmed one," Phoebe responded.  
  
Leo and Piper orbed back in carrying Wyatt. "I have an announcement to make," Leo said. "The elders want me to stay up there full time now!"  
  
"What! You can't!" Chris yelled out. He thought for a moment. "Stay for one more week. I need.... Wyatt, isn't his birthday next week? Couldn't you at least stay for that?" Piper glanced over at Chris oddly.  
  
"You remembered Wyatt's birthday?" Piper smiled. "Yeah Leo, stay for your son."  
  
Prue came back down stairs with wet hair and wrapped in a big white towel. "Phoebe what happened to my room?" Prue asked. "Where is all my stuff?"  
  
Piper looked over at Prue. "Oh my god!" Piper said. Then she fainted.  
  
"Piper," Leo dove after her.  
  
Piper sat back up again. "Is this real, or am I dreaming?"  
  
"Piper!" Prue said. She ran to her side.  
  
"She is ok," Leo said.  
  
"Richard wished the charmed ones alive again," Chris said.  
  
"Yeah so what," Piper said. Then her eyes lit up as she finally got it! "Oh I could kiss Richard!"  
  
"No!" Chris yelled out.  
  
"I think we better leave that to Paige," Phoebe said.  
  
"Who is Paige?" Prue asked. Piper and Phoebe exchanged awkward glances.  
  
"This is going to be a long night," Piper said. "I will go put on some tea."

* * *

Leo and Phoebe followed Piper into the kitchen. "Prue was supposed to die," Leo said.  
  
"What are you saying Leo," Piper asked.  
  
"Don't get used to this. Death will keep coming for her!" Leo said.  
  
"Leo, I can't take losing her again," Piper said.  
  
"It was a genie's wish. Doesn't she get a second chance?" Phoebe suggested.  
  
"I don't know, I will check with the other elders," Leo said. He orbed out.  
  
Chris finished explaining to Prue that she had been dead for last few years and brought back by a genie's wish.  
  
"Really, that is a very interesting story," Prue said. "Lucky for my astral projection power, otherwise, I would have just died again from suffocation. Thanks again for saving my life!" She smiled at Chris.  
  
"Any time," Chris responded.  
  
"So, what's your story?" Prue asked. "Where you from?"  
  
"Oh, that isn't important," Chris said sadly. "I probably won't be around much longer anyway."  
  
"Neither will I," Prue said. "Death never gives up a claim."  
  
"Oh," Chris said. "At least you will have one more chance to see your family again."  
  
"What family, besides Piper and Phoebe?" Prue said. "Most of my other relatives are already dead! Unless you count my father. But he wasn't much of a father anyway. He was never there."  
  
"Neither was mine," Chris said. "I just got lots of broken promises and that was about it!"  
  
"Letters saying I will definitely be there next time," Prue said. "Sorry princess, I have an important business meeting."  
  
"Exactly, while not the princess part of course but..." Chris said. Prue and Chris both laughed. Piper and Phoebe came in with tea.  
  
All four of them continued to talk for hours. Piper showed off Wyatt, who seemed to take an immediate liking to Prue. Piper and Phoebe both didn't want to but decided they needed to go to bed. Chris and Prue continued to chat all night and were still up talking when Piper and Phoebe got up the next morning.  
  
Piper and Phoebe both had to go work that day. Prue agreed to stay behind and watch Wyatt for them. Chris orbed off to "up there" to speak to Leo. Prue watched Wyatt fall asleep. Then she went down stairs and fixed herself another cup of Coffee.

* * *

Paige orbed in. She saw no sign of Piper or Phoebe. She went upstairs and saw Wyatt sleeping. She found this odd because she knew Piper and Phoebe would never just leave Wyatt totally unattended. She went to pick up Wyatt just as Prue came back up stairs. Prue saw Paige standing over Wyatt. "Oh no you don't!" Prue called out. She waved her arm Paige went flying and hit a wall.  
  
Paige got back up and called for a lamp. She redirected the path of the lamp intending to hit Prue. Chris orbed in directly in the path of the lamp and got hit with it. He was knocked down. "Oh no," Prue said.  
  
"Leo," Paige and Prue both yelled at the same time.  
  
"What? You are calling for Leo too?" Prue asked.  
  
"Yeah, Leo," Paige repeated.  
  
Chris caught his breath. "Oh I see you two have met," Chris said.  
  
"Who are you," Paige and Prue both asked each other.  
  
"Prue, this is Paige!" Chris said. "Paige Prue!"  
  
"Prue Halliwell?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chris said. "Apparently, your boyfriend's wish made her come back too!"  
  
"Wow!" Paige said. "Sorry, I attacked you."  
  
"Hey, I attacked you first. I thought you were a demon!" Prue responded.  
  
"Don't worry about it. You are not truly one of us until you have gone demonic on your sisters at least twice!" Paige said.  
  
"Sister?" Prue asked.  
  
"She is your half-sister actually," Chris said. Leo orbed in and healed Chris. Chris thanked him.

* * *

Paige took Prue out for lunch. There lunch started off with a salad and some rolls. A tall man wearing a black leather jacket, torn blue jeans and no shirt walked. He was carrying a gun. He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. He said "No body move and nobody gets hurt."  
  
Prue stood up. The man fired at Prue and she fell. Paige ducked under the table and pulled Prue under too. She softly called "gun." The gun appeared in her hand. The restaurant security quickly overtook the man. Paige grabbed Prue and orbed back to the manor. Leo was still there watching Wyatt. He quickly ran to Prue and healed her.  
  
"Thanks Leo," Prue said. "That is going to keep on happening isn't it?"  
  
Leo didn't answer her. He just nodded.  
  
"No!!!" Chris said. "There must be something we can do about this!"  
  
"Afraid not," Leo said. "It is only a matter of time!"  
  
Chris sighed in frustration. Then he got an idea. "I have to check on something!" Chris said. He orbed out.  
  
A few moments later, Piper walked in. "Where is that son of bitch?" Piper said.  
  
"What?" Prue said.  
  
"I called Greg today! It seems Chris let Greg in while Leo and I were sleeping together," Piper said.  
  
"Wait, slow down. Who the heck is Greg?" Prue said.  
  
"My boyfriend, my now ex-boyfriend, thanks to Chris!" Piper said.  
  
"You belong with Leo anyway," Prue said.  
  
"Haven't you heard? Leo is an elder now!" Piper stated.  
  
"Yeah, so what!" Prue responded.  
  
"Chris, get your butt over here now!" Piper screamed.  
  
"If this Greg was really your boyfriend, what were you doing sleeping with Leo?" Prue asked.  
  
"We were just sleeping, nothing more, results of a potion," Piper said. "And conveniently it looked like we were cuddling when Greg came in."  
  
Chris orbed in. "What is it?" Chris said.  
  
"What was that stunt you pulled with Greg?" Piper demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Are you trying to ruin my love life?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, of course not. Why would I do that?" Chris asked.  
  
"Good question," Piper said.  
  
"I think you should be with Leo," Prue stated. Chris smiled at Prue and Prue smiled back.  
  
"Leo is a freaking elder now! Thanks to him!" Piper stated firmly. She pointed at Chris.  
  
"Yeah, so what? Does that mean you love him any less?" Prue asked.  
  
"Of course, I still love him!" Piper responded. Chris looked away to conceal a smile. Prue and Piper continued to talk. Chris orbed out.

* * *

Later that evening Chris was sitting in his room at P3 talking to Mist. "You think Freya will go for that?" Chris asked.  
  
"Most definitely," Mist responded.  
  
"You should probably be going now," Chris said. "And thanks!"  
  
"Oh, no, you are not getting rid of me that easy," Mist responded. She backed Chris into a wall and kissed him.  
  
"What? No," Chris said.  
  
"Ok, if you don't want to, then I could always take you to Valhalla so you could explain what happened to Leysa instead!" Mist said very unemotionally.  
  
"No, thanks," Chris said. He wrapped his arms around Mist and kissed her passionately. They slowly undressed each other dropping their clothes to the floor. Chris caressed her back while continuing to kiss her. They got into bed together and under the covers. Chris used his telekinetic powers to turn off the lights.  
  
Chris still had hopes that he could save Wyatt and return to a world where Bianca's death never happened. Betraying her like he was doing now was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Yet he wanted to explain what happened to Leysa even less. So he knew he could not disappoint Mist. So he closed his eyes and imagined he was with Bianca. He kissed her more passionately then before.  
  
Leo orbed in and turned on the lights. "Oh my god!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
Mist turned her head and looked up. "Go away, Leo," she said. She turned back and continued to kiss Chris. Chris definitely wanted to stop now, but Mist was totally unfazed by Leo's presence.  
  
Leo was about to orb out, then he recognized her voice. "Mist!" Leo said. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
"Leo, this is none of your business," Mist said. "What, are you his father?"  
  
Chris tried to pull away from Mist but she grabbed on to him tightly. She kissed him again.  
  
"Of course, I am not his father. I only have one son," Leo said. "You get out of here in ten minutes, you hear me, Chris?" Leo walked out and slammed the door.  
  
Those words hit Chris like a knife. A few tears streamed down Chris's face.  
  
"You want me to talk to him for you?" Mist asked.  
  
"Oh, no, you said quite enough already," Chris said. "Just go talk to Freya."  
  
"OK, I will go then," Mist got up, put her clothes back on and used her portal to leave.  
  
Chris got up. He felt like taking a shower, but knew he didn't have the time for that. He looked in the mirror and quickly ran a comb through his hair.  
  
Chris stepped out of the back room. Leo stood with his arms crossed looking on with extreme disapproval. "Did you and your little playmate have fun?" Leo asked rather coldly. "Going to send me away again are you?" Leo took a few steps toward Chris. "Just a warning to you Chris, if I disappear, so do you. Got that?" Chris looked up rather shocked. "The elders will send you back to the future."  
  
"It is not what you think," Chris said.  
  
"You sure are tight with the valkyrie," Leo said. "You are coming with me!" Leo grabbed Chris and forcibly dragged him into the back office, closing the door behind them. Chris felt like he had been here before. He had the look of a scared child who was about to be hit. Leo orbed them both out and back to the manor.

* * *

Paige and Phoebe were talking in the conservatory when Leo and Chris orbed in. Chris was looking down at the floor as Leo explained what he walked in and his suspicious about Chris's real intentions.  
  
"What? No, Leo," Paige said. "Chris wouldn't do that."  
  
"Especially not now," Phoebe chimed in. "He needs you."  
  
"What does that mean?" Leo asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Paige shot Phoebe the kind of death stare that means shut up.  
  
"Oh, come on, I caught him with a valkyrie. Doesn't the fact that he is still in contact," Leo stopped mid-sentence as he heard the jingling call from the elders. Leo looked pointedly at Chris. "This isn't over yet!" Leo orbed out.  
  
"I don't get it Chris, how is messing around with a valkyrie going to get Leo and Piper back together?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, how will it save you?" Paige added.  
  
"It won't, but maybe someone else," Chris suggested.  
  
"What?" Paige said. Phoebe and Paige exchanged a confused look. A few moments later Prue walked in.  
  
"Prue," Chris looked over. Chris still looked embarrassed and scared.  
  
"You ok?" Prue asked Chris.  
  
"Oh, Leo caught Chris with a girl," Phoebe said.  
  
"Yeah, a valkyrie," Paige added.  
  
"Oh," Prue said. She was slightly disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry, I will talk to Leo for you," Phoebe told Chris.  
  
"I have to go to work now," Paige said. Paige grabbed her purse and walked out.  
  
"You are dating a valkyrie," Prue asked.  
  
"Actually, no, she isn't my girlfriend," Chris answered.  
  
"Then why were you," Prue started to say.  
  
"Long story," Chris cut her off. "This was really embarrassing and Leo is probably going to send me away after this."  
  
"Nah, not likely. He will forgive you," Prue said. "Yeah it is very embarrassing, but it will pass."  
  
"No, it won't," Chris said. "Leo will never forgive me."  
  
"So what, you got caught with a girl," Prue said. "No big deal!"  
  
"I guess you have never been caught someone you shouldn't even be with before," Chris said.  
  
"No, actually I have. Bane, he was a criminal. He kidnapped me and..." Prue said.  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me you were raped?" Chris said.  
  
"Hell, no! She wanted him," Phoebe gave a smirk. Prue shot her a cold stare. "Couldn't blame her, he was yummy!"  
  
"Yeah, you were totally checking him out," Prue chuckled. "ANYWAY, he asked for my help then eventually he simply let me go when he realized I would not help him, I ended up staying and one thing led to another and well you know the rest."  
  
"Piper and I walked in on her. She was dressed, but Bane wasn't. You should have seen the look on her face when I found her panties on the floor!" Phoebe teased.  
  
Prue just rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a job to go to or something?" Chris reminded Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah, but I will always make time for my sister," Phoebe grinned.  
  
"Time to embarrass her you mean," Chris said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, it was embarrassing, but everybody is over it and Leo will be over it too!" Prue replied. Chris cringed at the mention of Leo.  
  
"Yeah, I really do have to go," Phoebe said. She picked up her lap top and left.  
  
"I doubt it," Chris replied. "He caught us in the act and I really should not have been with her."  
  
"She must have been really embarrassed too," Prue said.  
  
"Oh, heck no, she is a valkyrie," Chris said. Leo orbed back in but remained mostly invisible.  
  
"Valkyrie's don't get embarrassed?" Prue was surprised.  
  
"Yeah, valkyries are always in control of their emotions, they are always serving the greater good, always in charge, very powerful," Chris enthusiastically said. "They live on a beautiful tropical island."  
  
"Wow, sounds good to be valkyrie" Prue said.  
  
Chris smiled at her and as he continued. "They are demi-goddesses. They don't age. They don't get sick. They don't die of natural causes. They have a very noble purpose," Chris continued.  
  
"Purpose, which is?" Prue asked.  
  
"To prepare for the final battle with between good and evil," Chris said.  
  
"Valkyries are good right," Prue asked.  
  
"Very good," Chris said.  
  
"Oh then what is the big deal of you being caught with one," Prue asked. "Cheer up."  
  
"Oh, I will try," Chris responded.  
  
"Feel better?" Prue asked.  
  
"A little," Chris responded.  
  
"Chris, I wanted to ask you a favor," Prue said.  
  
"What is it," Chris asked.  
  
"Orb me far away from here. Leo confirmed that I will die soon. I don't want to make Phoebe and Piper go throw my death again." Prue said.  
  
"I have no intention of letting you die," Chris said.  
  
"You can't stop death," Prue stated.  
  
Piper walked in. "Prue can I talk to you for a bit," Piper requested. Piper glared at Chris. "In private," Piper said.  
  
Prue and Piper moved to the kitchen. Piper started dicing up some strawberries. "I want to talk to you about Chris." Piper said. Piper handed Prue a strawberry.  
  
"He is adorable, isn't he?" Prue said. Prue took a bite of the strawberry.  
  
"No he isn't!" Piper insisted.  
  
"Maybe you need glasses," Prue remarked.  
  
"He is an annoying little brat!" Piper said.  
  
"Look, he came from the future and SAYS he is here to protect Wyatt, but..." Piper said.  
  
"You don't believe him," Prue asked.  
  
"No, I don't. He tricked us! He used us! He manipulated us! Supposedly all to save Wyatt," Piper rambled on. "Be careful of him."

* * *

Chris started off to another room. "Where do you think you're going?" Leo said as he became visible again. Chris whirled around in surprise.  
  
"Leo!" Chris exclaimed.  
  
He crossed his arms and looked on very disapprovingly. "What the hell are you up to now?" Leo said angrily.  
  
"Nothing!" Chris shrugged.  
  
"Nothing? Right, then what were you doing with the valkyrie," Leo said.  
  
"You have a kid already and you don't know that!" Chris answered sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be a wise ass," Leo answered. "That isn't what I meant."  
  
"Why is this such a big deal anyway?" Chris asked. "Cause you are not getting any? What are you? Jealous?"  
  
"You know, Chris, it is not too late for me to have the other elders send you back," Leo stated.  
  
"Oh, not that again," Chris rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. "Look, all I was trying to do is save Prue, that's it! End of story," he replied.  
  
"What, how do you figure," Leo questioned.  
  
"If Prue became a valkyrie, wouldn't that take her off of death's list?" Chris suggested.  
  
"Well," Leo said angrily. His tone and composure changed. His arms dropped to his side and jaw dropped. "That is why you were with Mist? See if she can become a valkyrie?" Chris just nodded without saying a word. Leo realized he badly misjudged the situation. He felt he should apologize, but he would never really apologize to Chris. "You know what; your love life is none of my business." There was a brief moment of awkward silence "Phoebe and Piper will be thrilled," Leo added.  
  
"Really," Chris said. Chris suddenly got another idea. He pulled the valkyrie pendant from his pocket and handed it to Leo. "Then make it your idea."  
  
"Why," Leo said.  
  
Chris thought for a moment. "Just so you know I am not trying to get rid of you!" Chris said. "I never was."

* * *

About an hour later, Leo sat at the bar stool of P3 fidgeting with the valkyrie pendant. Clarence sat down beside him. "Thanks for meeting with me," Leo said. He glanced at Clarence and back at the pendant.  
  
"No problem," Clarence responded. "I have some business to attend to here anyway."  
  
Leo grimaced as he knew what that meant. "No one I know, I hope," Leo questions.  
  
"You know I can't," Clarence slowly started to speak.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Leo tossed his hands in the air.  
  
"Was there something specific you wanted?" Clarence asked.  
  
"If Prue," Leo shrugged, "I don't know, became a valkyrie, would that, take her off death's list."  
  
"Why yes," Clarence said. Leo looked on hopefully. "But."  
  
The hopeful look on Leo's face faded. "Only if she truly joins, if she becomes one and continues to stay with her sisters for too long, she will be right back on the collection list." Clarence stated. Leo nodded in understanding.  
  
"Thanks," Leo said.

* * *

Later that evening, Prue, Piper and Phoebe were sitting around the living room talking. Chris was there too, but wasn't terribly involved in the conversation. "Alright, the original P3 is back," Piper said, just as Paige rounded the corner.  
  
"Hi, guys," Paige said. She felt some disappointment.  
  
"Oh, hi Paige," Phoebe said. "How was Richard's?"  
  
"Well, he is out for the night. He has become so moody since stripping his ...," Paige said. Paige realized no one was really listening.  
  
"That's great," Piper said. "Now Prue, tell us again about the time that..."  
  
Paige started to walk away, but nobody seemed to notice. "I will be at Richard's if anyone needs me," Paige said.  
  
With out even looking up, Piper responded "Yeah, yeah, we will call if we need you."  
  
Chris actually looked up. He could see the hurt in Paige's eyes. He knew this look all to well. He had it many times when his father was paying attention to his older brother well ignoring him. Paige orbed out.  
  
"Piper! Don't dismiss Paige just cause I am her," Prue said. "Chris do you think you can bring her back?"  
  
"I will try," Chris orbed to Richards.  
  
"Oh, come on Prue, let her have some alone time with Richard," Phoebe said.  
  
"She said Richard was out for the night," Prue reminded her.  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, isn't this the day of your office party," Piper mentioned.  
  
"What party?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You are going, aren't you?" Piper stated.  
  
"It just seems less important, since my sister returned from the dead!" Phoebe stated.  
  
"Oh, no, you are not missing out on anything on my account," Prue insisted. "Come on, let's get you dressed for your party!"

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Paige cried out loud. "Prue is replacing me! NO!" as she began to cry.  
  
"No way!" cried Chris.  
  
Paige whirled around. She hadn't even heard Chris orb in. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Looking after you," Chris answered with a smile He could see the tears in Paige's eyes. He went and hugged her.  
  
"What is wrong?" Chris asked. He knew being blown off like that can be a little disheartening, but he didn't think it would be enough to bring her to tears.  
  
"Oh, Richard and I are not getting along so well; with Prue back, I can't go back to the Manor; and I don't make enough at the temp service to go back to renting my own place," Paige wailed as tears rolled down her check. "I will be out on the streets!"  
  
"Trust me, you can get your room back at the Manor any time you want," Chris assured her.  
  
"They don't need me anymore," Paige interrupted.  
  
"Wrong, they still need you," Chris snapped back. "They love you! They've just missed their big sister and are excited that she's back from the dead. But Prue won't be around long."  
  
"What are you saying--she is going to die again?" Paige asked, shocked to think how much that would hurt Piper and Phoebe.  
  
"Not exactly. Forget Prue for now," Chris insisted. "Let's talk about you. What's up with you and Richard?"  
  
"Well, he's been so moody lately. Maybe stripping his powers was a mistake," Paige said.  
  
"Don't worry about Richard; he isn't in your future anyway," Chris soothed.  
  
"Great, so I end up old and alone," Paige predicted. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"You? Alone? No way!!! Are you kidding? You and Uncle Glenn were the coolest!" Chris exclaimed, then slapped his hand over his mouth. "Oops!!"  
  
"We were the coolest!" Paige said pridefully. Then it hit her. "Wait! Did you say Glen?"  
  
"Ah, no," Chris tried to look innocent.  
  
"I married Glen?" Paige asked in disbelief as a smile began to bloom on her face. Then it faded. "Wait, how is that possible? He married Jesse."  
  
"Actually, no, he is still single," Chris blurted out.  
  
Before he could stop her, Paige pulled out her cell phone and dialed Glen's number. All she got was an answering machine. So she left a message. "Hi, Glen, it's me! Just wanted to see how you were...."  
  
"Paige," Glen said from the other side of the phone.  
  
"Screening your calls?" Paige asked with a laugh.  
  
"Always," Glen said, a smile in his voice. "Great to hear from you, Paige."  
  
Paige looked poignantly at Chris. "How is Jess?"  
  
"Actually we broke up. Never even did get married," Glen replied sadly.  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that," Paige said with an ear-to-ear grin. Chris couldn't help but give out a little bit of a snicker.  
  
"Great to hear from you, but I've got to go," Glen stated. "I'll call you, OK?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Please do!" as they both hung up, as Paige danced a happy jig.  
  
"Just a warning," Chris warned. "This is the future I came from. It will happen naturally anyway. So don't push for it now; just let it happen when it is meant to. OK? If you change things, you could wreck that future, just like I did by breaking up Leo and Piper."  
  
"OK," Paige understood. "But I still think your parents are going to be OK."  
  
"I hope so," Chris said fervently. Then he smiled at her. "Feel better?" he asked.  
  
"A little," Paige answered, still thinking of her and Glenn getting back together. Then something hit her. "Wait, how was I married to Glen? You said I died when the Titans attacked."  
  
Chris looked sheepish. "Actually, uh, no, Phoebe and Piper would have saved you if I didn't," Chris admitted. "Death would still be stalking you now if you were supposed to die."  
  
"Like Prue," Paige said solemnly.  
  
"Exactly like Prue. Please don't tell Leo and Piper that I lied about that. I am already in such hot water with them as it is," Chris pleaded with Paige.  
  
"You know, I should be furious, but I am not," Paige stated smiling at Chris while romantic thoughts of Glen still filled her head.  
  
"Ready to go back?" Chris asked.  
  
"Why? They all just want to be with Prue," Paige said.  
  
"And what about what Prue wants?" Chris asked.  
  
"I am sure she doesn't want me there either," Paige stated starting to feel sad again.  
  
"Oh, you are so right," Chris said sarcastically. "That must be why PRUE asked me to come get you!"

* * *

Paige and Chris returned to the manor. Only Prue and Piper were they, so they figured that Phoebe had already left for her party.  
  
"Paige, glad you are back," Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, welcome back," Piper added.  
  
"Now, what were saying before about Richard?" Prue asked.  
  
"We are not getting along very well, but it's OK," Paige said, thinking about Glenn. But then she had another thought. "I know with Prue back and all, my timing sucks, but is there any chance I can move back in here?"  
  
"Yes of course," Prue shot back an instant reply.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Chris smiled at Paige. Paige smiled back.  
  
"Three bedrooms; four sisters," Piper was the voice of reason.  
  
"Yeah," Paige said as the smile disappeared.  
  
"Don't even worry about that," Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, we will work it out," Piper added.  
  
"Isn't there an extra apartment in the back at P3?" Prue asked.  
  
"Chris is using that," Paige said.  
  
Chris was now a bit worried that he would be the one to be kicked out. He knew his mother was pissed at him.  
  
Prue raised a brow. "Really, that room at P3 is sounding better and better," Prue grinned seductively at Chris.  
  
He thought the worst thing that could happen was being kicked out, but from the way she said it and the way she looked at him, he realized he was wrong. Trying to get out of having an affair with his own aunt without giving away his secret was definitely worse! Chris looked over at his Aunt Paige and mouthed the words 'help.'  
  
"Ah, maybe I will just sleep on the couch," Paige said sheepishly.  
  
"No, if anyone is going to sleep on the couch," Prue began.  
  
"It is going to be me," Piper interrupted. "Paige, you can have my room tonight."  
  
"Yeah and tomorrow, we will convert the attic into another bed room," Prue sounded like she was in charge again.  
  
"Glad that is settled," Chris said. He mouthed the words 'thank you!' to Paige.  
  
"Piper, that isn't really necessary. I don't mind sleeping on the couch!" Paige insisted.  
  
"It is the least I can do for blowing you off earlier," Piper stated, sincerely.  
  
Chris winked at Paige. "Told you had nothing to worry about," Chris told Paige softly enough so no one else heard it, and Paige never felt more happier as she never felt more loved.  
  
"You don't have anything to worry about either," Paige said softly. She looked poignantly at Piper.  
  
Leo orbed in with Mist. "Everyone, this is Mist," Leo began. "I am sure you remember her, Chris," he snickered in a very rub-it-in kind of way.  
  
Chris stayed silent as his cheeks turned slightly red. He briefly glared at Leo and then looked down at the floor to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Oh, I remember her," Piper said.  
  
"You do?" Mist was surprised she made that much of an impression on Piper. "I remember you too."  
  
"Leo, why did you bring a Valkyrie in here?" Paige asked.  
  
"Oh, I thought Chris would like to see her again," Leo said.  
  
"Is there a point to this?" Chris asked with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Or are you just trying to embarrass Chris," Prue asked. Chris looked stunned as Prue just said what he was thinking.  
  
Leo laughed. "Yeah there is a point. Embarrassing Chris is just an added bonus!"  
  
"Well, knock it off," Prue told him. "You've had enough fun at his expense. Now what is this about?"  
  
And Chris smiled gratefully at his aunt, happy that someone in this family wasn't afraid to tell Leo off.  
  
"Actually, she has an offer for you, Prue," Leo told her, becoming serious. "I will let her explain it."  
  
"The way I see it, you have two choices. You can either remain a Charmed One, and most likely just die again within the next couple of days!" Mist started in.  
  
"Or become a Valkyrie?" Piper made a logical deduction.  
  
"That is right," Mist said. "As a Valkyrie you will have great stamina and endurance, right Chris?"  
  
At this point Chris just felt like crawling under a rock, or just throwing one at Leo. He was not sure which. Chris half-smiled at Mist and ignored that last comment.  
  
"That goes for you, too!" demanded Prue. "Stop embarrassing him!"  
  
"Sexual stamina is something to be proud of, not embarrassed by. However, there are other perks. You will be almost-immortal; the angel of death will be off your back until after the Great End Battle," Mist stated.  
  
"I think I want to go find out more about them first," Prue decided, liking the idea, but not certain if she could trust Mist.  
  
"There is an entry about them in the Book of Shadows," Piper told her.  
  
"I will go get it," Prue nodded.  
  
"No need," Paige said. Prue looked at her questioningly, so Paige held her hands out. "Book of Shadows." The Book appeared in her hands.  
  
"Now that is cool," Prue declared with a smile.  
  
Paige was amazed. Wow, this witch who she'd been envying ever since she found out she was a witch herself thought her power was cool!! This was as good as the news about Glen! Then she smiled. Well, almost.... "Did you just say my power was cool?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did," Prue answered.  
  
"Just checking," Paige smiled as she opened up to the entry about the Valkyrie. She passed the book to Prue. Prue read the entry about the Valkyries while Piper and Paige continued to ask questions.  
  
"How long does she have to make up her mind?" Paige asked.  
  
"If she is going to do it, she will have to leave by midnight tonight," Mist stated. "While she is making up her mind," and Mist walked seductively toward Chris. Chris gave her a cold stare back. "Or not," Mist backed away.  
  
Prue finished reading the passage. "Piper, what do you think?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, being a Valkyrie beats the heck out of dying!" Piper declared.  
  
"What do you think, Paige?" Prue asked.  
  
"You are asking me? But I barely know you," Paige was surprised.  
  
"Doesn't matter, you are still my sister," Prue responded with a smile.  
  
"Ok, I really don't want to lose a sister," Paige said. "But that will happen either way. I vote you live!"  
  
"Ok, then," Prue said. "Let's do this."  
  
Mist nodded towards Leo, who handed Prue the Valkyrie pendant. Prue put it on and was magically transformed into a Valkyrie, complete with leather clothing and new hairstyle. Prue looked herself over. "Cool!" and the others agreed.  
  
"I will give you the chance to say good-bye to your sisters," Mist told her. "But I will be back a little before midnight. Be ready to go or you will become a witch again, back on death's list," and Mist left through a portal.  
  
Piper felt grateful that she didn't have to watch Prue die again. She went over to Leo. "You know, making Prue a Valkyrie was a great idea," Piper said, and Chris grinned, glad he decided to let Leo take credit.  
  
"Yeah, but you won't get to see her much anymore," Leo said.  
  
"I know, but I have learned to manage without her," Piper said. "I took it OK when Phoebe left for New York. I can handle her leaving again, but I could not stand to watch her die again," Piper explained with a shudder. "I am really glad you arranged it."  
  
"Well, actually," Leo was going to tell her that in fact it was Chris's idea when Piper started kissing Leo on the neck. Leo felt his pants getting tighter and he lost his train of thought.  
  
Chris turned to Prue and Paige. "Let's leave those two love birds alone," Chris said, smiling brighter then he had in a really long time.  
  
Paige looked at him and mouthed, "Told you so!"  
  
Chris said to himself "YES!!" as he, Prue and Paige left. Then he turned and with a wave of the hand, closed the door.

* * *

Chris, Paige and Prue went upstairs to check on Wyatt. They noticed Wyatt had his force field up. Chris looked up and saw a darklighter with his crossbow pointed squarely at Wyatt's head. Prue and Chris both telekinetically shoved the darklighter across the room. Wyatt still stood safely behind his force field. The darklighter black-orbed out. "Is he gone?" Prue asked.  
  
"I am not sure," Chris said. The darklighter black-orbed in behind Paige and shot at her.  
  
"Look out!" Chris yelled. He pushed her out of the way only to be hit with the bolt himself. Chris cried out in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
Prue pulled out a Valkyrie sword and deflected several darklighter arrows.  
  
"Crossbow," Paige called out. Then she shot the darklighter with his own bolt and he dark-orbed out.  
  
"That's definitely a cool power!" Prue declared.  
  
"So's your sword! But, Chris!"  
  
She ran to kneel down beside Chris. She started to grab for the crossbow bolt.  
  
"Don't touch that! You are a whitelighter too," Chris insisted.  
  
With the wave of a hand, Prue telekinetically pulled the arrow out of Chris, not knowing she was doing for the son what she'd once did for his father.  
  
Paige shook her head. "I will get Leo," Paige said.  
  
"No, don't. Please!" Chris pleaded.  
  
"What?" Prue and Paige exclaimed.  
  
Paige stopped and thought for moment and she understood. "Hang in there, Chris," Paige cried. "I have an idea!" She orbed out.  
  
Prue simply could not understand why Chris wouldn't want Leo's help. "Leo!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Don't call him, please," Chris protested. He tried in vain to hide all the pain he was feeling.  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Sit here and watch you die?" Prue asked. "I don't think so. Leo!"  
  
"I don't think you can call for him anymore, now that you are a Valkyrie," Chris reminded her, and then to himself "Thank god!"  
  
Prue headed for the door. Chris waved his arms weakly and managed to close the door. Chris's eyes were glazed over in tears. "Please don't interrupt them, Prue," Chris begged.  
  
Prue looked back over at Chris. "You just saved my life, now let me save yours!" Prue cried.  
  
"What, no, that was Leo's doing," Chris insisted.  
  
"Sure it was," Prue said. "Leo was pissed about you being with the Valkyrie and now all of sudden he is advocating me becoming one, coincidentally after you just slept with one? Not likely! Chris, if you don't get help, you are dead!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, but if they don't--" Chris cried out again.  
  
"You are not making sense," Prue told him.  
  
"Ahhhh," Chris tried to keep talking but the pain from the poison was making it difficult to speak.  
  
Prue couldn't stand to watch Chris in pain. She ran downstairs screaming for Leo.

* * *

By this time, Piper was down to her bra and panties. Leo had his shirt all undone and pants hanging down around his ankles. They heard Prue's screaming. Leo quickly yanked his pants back up and sloppily tucked his shirt back in. To spare Piper some serious embarrassment, Leo left the room, and closed the door behind him. Piper took that opportunity to put her clothes back on.  
  
Prue ignored the condition of Leo's attire and simply explained the situation. "When we went upstairs, there was a darklighter with his bow pointed at Wyatt."  
  
"Oh my god, is he all right?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, he is fine," Prue said. Leo breathed a sigh of relieve. "But Chris isn't."  
  
Leo sighed. "Ok, I will go heal him, I guess!" Leo started to head for the stairs.  
  
"It was weird! Chris didn't want me to get your help and now I am beginning to see why," Prue said.  
  
Leo suddenly spun around and looked at Prue. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Your attitude! You don't even want to help him!" Prue shot back.  
  
"Oh, no, you got it all wrong, see Piper and I were about to.. Never mind," Leo headed up the stairs. "I will fix this."  
  
Leo got upstairs to where Chris was. Leo talked while healing Chris. "Listen, Chris, sorry about our argument earlier today. I just completely misunderstood the situation." Leo said.  
  
"It is ok," Chris said.  
  
"Like I told you before, tell us when you are in trouble. Ok? Just because we had a little fight, doesn't mean I won't help you!" Leo said.  
  
"Yeah thanks," Chris said. Actually I am in trouble if you and mom don't get together soon Chris thought to himself. "I am fine now. How about you go back to doing whatever it was you were doing," Chris suggested.  
  
"Nah, the mood has passed," Leo said. Paige and another person orbed in.  
  
"Oh, so you and Piper were," Chris smiled nodding knowingly.  
  
"About to make a huge mistake," Leo interrupted. "Besides being against the rules, what if she got pregnant? What a disaster that would be!" Chris's smile just disappeared as Leo said that.  
  
Chris turned away from Leo and looked at Prue. Prue could tell Chris was still hurting, not physically anymore, just mentally. Paige didn't see the look on Chris's face, but she knew Leo's last comment would hurt him. Chris just orbed out.  
  
"What did I say?" Leo blurted out.  
  
"Never mind that, Leo, just go get Phoebe, so she can say good bye to Prue. Ok?" Paige requested.  
  
"Ok, Paige," Leo agreed.  
  
"I will go talk to Chris." Paige declared.  
  
Paige orbed out and so did Leo. Prue looked over at the gentlemen who orbed in with Paige. "Sam?" she questioned.  
  
"Prue?" Sam said. "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I was, but now I am back! Sam, can you do me a favor and orb me to wherever she just went?" Prue asked.  
  
"Sure I can, Prue," Sam said. "She is my daughter after all!" Prue remember mom having an affair with Sam and Chris saying Paige was her half- sister. She quickly put two and two together.  
  
"Oh, I should have guessed," Prue said.  
  
Just as Prue and Sam orbed out, Piper came up the stairs. "Where did everyone go?"

* * *

Paige orbed to Chris. Looking at his dejected form, she thought that he must look the way she must have looked when Chris orbed in on her earlier that night. She just hoped she could do as good of a job cheering him up as he did for her, but somehow she doubted it.  
  
"Chris," Paige said softly.  
  
Chris looked at Paige with tears in his eyes. Then he looked back at the ground again. Paige went over and hugged him. "It... I would be a disaster! He doesn't even want another kid!" He looked at Paige sadly. "That explains a lot," he mumbled.  
  
"What does that mean?" Paige asked, her heart breaking for him.  
  
Chris turned his head away from her. "Nothing," he muttered.  
  
"Look, Leo didn't mean that, OK? Not the way it sounded." Paige told him.. "You don't know him like I do. He doesn't really know you either."  
  
"No kidding," Chris muttered, feeling even worse. "Yeah, he doesn't know me at all." Even in the future he doesn't, Chris thought to himself.  
  
Paige quickly realized she wasn't helping. "Look, Chris, Leo and Piper's love is very special. Anything that comes out of that love will also be very special. Wyatt, you..." Paige said.  
  
Chris turned his head to looked at her. "I'm not special. Not as special as Wyatt."  
  
"Sure you are! You came back in time risking everything to save your family. That's pretty special to me."  
  
"And by coming back, I could be wiping out my own existence," Chris added. "That's stupid, not special."  
  
"Not yet you haven't," Paige declared. "Look, I will do everything I can to help. Leo and Piper will get back together, I promise!"  
  
Chris turned to look at her, and seeing the determination in her eyes, he began to feel a little better. He hugged Paige tightly. "Thanks, Auntie Paige!"  
  
Just as Paige hugged him back, Prue and Sam orbed in. They heard Paige ferverently say, "I love you, Chris," and Chris reply, "I love you, too!"  
  
Prue smiled. "My, my, you got over Richard awfully fast, and now I can see why," Prue snickered. "Looks like you get the room at P3!"  
  
"What, no!" Chris was shocked.  
  
"Prue, you got it all wrong!" Paige insisted.  
  
"Yeah, right!" declared Prue.  
  
"We only meant this in a friendship kind of way," Paige tried to explain without giving away Chris' secret.  
  
"Right... And if I came along much later, the two of you would be on the bed flinging off each other's clothes," Prue said with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"We most certainly would not!" Chris cried, unable to hide the disgust in his voice.  
  
"Oh, don't be embarrassed!" Prue said. "Actually I would like to congratulate you both."  
  
"But there is nothing to congratulate us on!" Paige declared. "We are not a couple!"  
  
Chris gave a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "I give up; let's just tell her the truth."  
  
"Are you sure, Chris?" Paige asked, and Chris nodded.  
  
"Finally, I knew it!" Prue declared triumphantly. "You are a couple! And what a cute couple you are!"  
  
"No, no, no. Paige is my aunt, Prue, just like you and Phoebe are!" Chris explained. "Piper and Leo don't know yet and please, please, please don't tell them!"  
  
"Leo and Piper are your parents!!" Prue exclaimed.  
  
"Yes!" Chris stated firmly.  
  
"So you are Wyatt all grown-up," Prue reasoned.  
  
"No! I'm his younger brother. I am not even born yet. Heck, Mom isn't even pregnant with me yet," Chris said.  
  
"But Leo and Piper are broken up," Prue cried excitedly. "How are they..." and then her tone dropped dramatically as she realized why Chris protested her getting Leo for healing. "How are they going to get together?"  
  
"I don't know, but if they don't get together soon, it is all over for me!" Chris explained.  
  
"I am so sorry, Chris," Prue cried, regret in her eyes and in her voice. "That could have been tonight, and I ruined it!"  
  
"You didn't know," Chris said, shaking his head.  
  
"But I knew," Paige explained. "That is why I was getting my father instead of Leo," Paige said.  
  
"I should have left it up to you, Paige," Prue said. "I was so used to always be the one who came up with the great idea, but this time I should have listened to you. By the way Sam, congratulations on getting your wings back!"  
  
Sam smiled and nodded at Prue, and proudly told her, "My daughter helped me get them back."  
  
Prue smiled at Paige. "I'm glad that you're one of the Charmed Ones."  
  
Paige smiled back. "Thank you, Prue. That means a lot to me."  
  
"If you don't need me now," Sam told Paige, "I have other charges now."  
  
"Yeah, thanks for coming, Father," Paige told Sam.  
  
"Any time," Sam kissed his daughter on the forehead and orbed out.  
  
Now Paige turned back to Chris. "Don't worry, Chris, I will do whatever I can to help you. I will get Phoebe behind this too."  
  
"Thanks, I ..." Chris started.  
  
"I will pass on becoming a Valkyrie," Prue interrupted. "I will fix this!"  
  
"Prue, you do that and you will die!" Chris cried.  
  
"Some things are more important than saving your own life," Prue insisted. "Fixing my earlier mistake definitely is."  
  
"I can't let you do that," Paige declared. "It would kill Piper and Phoebe! Leave it to me, Prue, please!"  
  
"But I can help," Prue insisted.  
  
"You already made the mistake of not leaving it to Paige once," Chris blurted out. "Please don't do it again."  
  
"Ok, point taken," Prue laughed.  
  
"Are you OK now?" Paige asked Chris.  
  
"Yeah, I think so, thanks," Chris said, smiling.  
  
"Well, then, how about we all head back to the manor," Paige suggested. "It's almost midnight. I sent Leo to get Phoebe so she can say good-bye." Paige orbed out.  
  
"Oh," Prue's eyes opened wide. "Yeah we should get back, but before we do.."  
  
"Yeah," Chris looked at her.  
  
"When you told me about your dad before, I didn't realize you were talking about Leo. I have known Leo for a long time. I know he wouldn't intentionally ignore his son. It is his job that keeps him away. Piper often had the same problem with him, both before and after they were married,"  
  
Chris thought for a moment. She didn't know what she was talking about. Leo always had time for Wyatt, his Mom and the rest of the world, but never for him. Now he knew why. Leo never wanted another child. But since Prue had less then an hour to still be here, he didn't want to get into it.  
  
"Yeah, I get what you are saying," Chris said.  
  
Prue was not convinced. "Look, Leo really is a great guy," she insisted.  
  
"Yeah, and so is Victor," Chris threw back, remembering what Prue had said about him, as he tried to change the subject. "After Mo.... He was the perfect grandfather," Chris finished.  
  
"Glad to see family really does mean something to him," Prue declared with a smile. "And it will to Leo, too, believe me!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe, let's just get back."  
  
Prue nodded and grabbed Chris's hand, and they orbed back to the Manor.

* * *

"What, this decision was made without me?" Phoebe complained as. Paige orbed in.  
  
"You weren't here," Piper said calmly. "Prue had to make the decision right away."  
  
"No wonder Chris was messing around with the Valkyrie," Phoebe recalled with a smile.  
  
"Chris!? This has nothing to do with Chris," Piper said. "It was Leo's idea!"  
  
"Actually, it was Chris's idea," Leo blurted out.  
  
"Great! So what has he got up his sleeve now," Piper shock her head.  
  
At that moment, Chris orbed in with Prue. Neither Piper nor Leo realized they were there.  
  
"Give it a rest, Piper," Leo declared. "I thought the same thing, and I was wrong!! Chris truly wanted to save Prue, and this idea will!"  
  
"You are defending him now! He tried to trick us into binding Wyatt's powers! He exposed Wyatt to a demon! He even broke me up with Greg!" Piper ranted. Through most of Piper's rant, Leo maintained a straight face. He smiled on the last statement about Greg, but quickly suppressed that as he did not want Piper to realize that he was actually happy about that. "And you are defending him!"  
  
"I don't approve of all that stuff either," Leo said fighting down that smile at the thought of Greg and Piper breaking up. "But his heart is in the right place."  
  
Paige spotted Chris and Prue. "Chris, Prue, you are here!" Paige called, loud enough so Piper and Leo would hear it.  
  
"Prue, how could you make this decision without me?" Phoebe darted a glare at her eldest sister.  
  
"I had to make up my mind quick," Prue declared. "I don't have much time left here. Can we not argue?"  
  
"What would you have chosen anyway?" Paige asked. "It really wasn't a hard choice. We went with the option where she lives."  
  
"All right, all right, I get it! That is what I would have chosen too," Phoebe agreed. She hugged her big sister. "You look cool as a Valkyrie." She smiled at her big sister, who hugged her back.  
  
Mist reappeared throw a portal. "Time to go," She declared.  
  
Prue turned to her family. "Don't be sad for me; be happy!" She went over to Piper and gave her a big hug "Keep taking good care of our family, OK?" and Piper nodded, trying to keep her tears back..  
  
Next she hugged Paige, "I no longer have to worry about my sisters, since I know you're part of the group," and Paige hugged her back, blinking tears back.  
  
Next he hugged Leo. "Even if you're an Elder, you keep an eye on this family--this whole family, you hear me? You don't, we might have to lock you up in Valhalla again!" and Mist grinned.  
  
Leo grimaced at her, even as he tried to hold back a grin. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all."  
  
Prue grinned back, "Yes, it is, and you know it."  
  
Finally she hugged Chris goodbye. "Thank you so much for everything," she told him, then she whispered just for him, "Don't worry, everything will work out," and he nodded, although he still wondered how.  
  
Then another portal opened. "Prue, it is time to go now," Mist told her.  
  
Prue nodded, smiled and waved at her family one more time, then followed Mist through the portal to Valhalla.  
  
A few days latter, Paige, Phoebe and Piper began setting up for Wyatt's first birthday party.  
  
End of Aftermath of A Wish  
  
Start of Courtship of Wyatt's Father 


End file.
